


Geek Squad

by idearecruiter



Series: GeekSquad [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idearecruiter/pseuds/idearecruiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Zayn's little sister have been living together since they were about fourteen. They are now accomplished computer coders and owners of their own company. They enjoy, travel, and live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some say we’re incredibly lucky, some say we’re really smart. Others, they say we’re incredibly dumb, that we shouldn’t have sold the program as early as we did. But we needed it. We had built the software for 2 years, and it paid off well. The learning, studying, the coding. Even though the program wasn’t meant for public use, it helps millions of restaurants today. And it helped us start off our own company. We now continue to code and start off new software, and not to brag, but we are doing a pretty great job.

“Luna,” Harry breaks me off my trance, “We’re here love.” I look out the window, and we sure have arrived. Out my window the AAC, or the Annual Coding Convention, was in full bloom. People were moving from one place to another, stressed crew members talking into walkie talkies, people carrying stands in and out of the building. They were setting up. It was the second year we had been invited to come present at the biggest coding convention, and about the hundredth time we presented at any convention. I guess I was pretty used to it now. And as to why the boys continued to like going from place to place in our car instead of our plane? I had no idea. I guess they just really like the idea of a little peace and quiet with nothing but the road ahead.

 

This trip had taken no more than three hours, it was a short one. I got off our praised jeep and went to the back of the car where Liam was unloading our luggage. I tried to grab mine but Lou’s hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed mine claiming he’d take it, so I just made my way to the front desk where a girl with big brown eyes was smiling at me in the most ridiculous way.

 

It was strange, but I guess we were kind of famous in the nerd world, like the geek magazines and all that. I smiled back at her, “Hi, I’m Luna Malik, I’m here to check in for Manage Me Data Enterprises -",

 

"Of course I know who you guys are! You’d think I wouldn’t recognize one of our most awaited speakers for the convention? I’m Reina by the way, how was your trip? I hope there weren’t any complications”

 

“It was all good, yeah” I responded with a smile. “Alright great, I’ll let Benjamin know you guys have arrived. Here are your room numbers, just go get the keys by the reception desk inside the hotel, and your schedule should be waiting for you guys in you room, we’ll also e-mail one later tonight.” 

So I did just that. Grabbing the twelve keys I went back to the boys and gave them two each, so we could go up.

It was still strange for some people, when we told them that us, being six, would only be using two rooms. You see, we'd use only one, but being offered more we couldn't resist and now went for requesting two rooms. We'd grown accustomed to sleeping in the same room for a while now. I mean, I was just 17, Haz was 19, Lou was 21, Liam 20, Niall 18, and Zayn was 19 as well. But we've lived together for the past five years now. It's a long story, but we really had no choice but. And I really wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. I had five brothers, or maybe more like five dads, since they never let me do anything, but it was great we had a really great time.

"I claim the window side!" Niall shouted when we got to our connected rooms, I couldn't help but laugh, he still insisted on reminding us he wanted that place of the bed even though it was already a given he'd be sleeping there. The bellboy left our bags by the door and Liam gave him a 5 dollar bill. It was almost a routine now, we’d been going from convention to convention to meetings to conventions for about two months now. Our home back in California a little forgotten already. We were promoting our new software, this time targeted towards hotels, and we already had more tan a couple of interested buyers, but the boys being as loving of their work as they were, wouldn’t let their prized software into the wrong hands.

After a much needed nap for all of us, I woke up next to Louis on one of the queen beds. Getting up I realized none of the guys were awake, Niall was sleeping on his belly along with Harry on the other bed, mouth hanging open, and his arm hung loosely around Harry’s torso. I guessed Zayn and Liam had taken the king be on the other room. So i went to my suitcase to find something wearable, then I realized I didn’t know what was the plan for tonight, so I just went downstairs to get some coffee.

The cool thing about this hotel is the coffe shop. I already decided that. It was the coziest I’d ever seen. My plan to grab a coffee and go back upstairs was forgotten as I ordered my frapuccino and sat on one of the sofás, facing a pair of women who seemed to be getting to know each other as well. “Hello darling, I’m Amanda and this is Amy", she laughed as if she thought she was being a little ridiculous, which I guess she was, I mean this was a hotel coffee shop, and we were there meeting people. Amy laughed and greeted me as wel, I told them I was Luna from California, and we got on to talking pretty quickly. Suddenly my iPad lit up, signaling I had a message from one of the boys. Amy looked at my background, which consisted of a picture of the five guys, "Oooh, who are they? Famous boyband?" I laughed, i guess they did have that impression on some people, as much as I hated to think of it, the five of them were pretty good looking. "They are just my brother and a couple of friends, they are a little worried of were I am right now, I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you!" I said standing up and leaving the shop. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“And as such, the room list will appear on the right side of the screen.” Liam, who was currently speaking during our presentetation, continued to explain. I glanced at the crowd, this was a big one, about 200 viewers, tapping anxiously on their phones, computers, and listening to all the details about our new software.  
I then looked around at us, Niall looked a little spaced out, Zayn was bored, looking intently at Liam, Harry had a huge grin on his face, and then Louis was making a funny face at me when he noticed me looking. I stifled a laugh and looked downwards. We finished our presentation and got an enormous clap and cheer from the crowd. I smiled and we left the stage. People came over and greeted us backstage, the boys sweet talked to everybody and I usually did just that, but today I just wanted to go and sleep. So I went to the coffee shop again.

“A small iced tea please”, I said to the cashier, “It’ll be right out sweetheart”, I got my coffe and as I got myself to pay it the lady said it was taken care of, confused I looked around and found a really cute guy looking back at me, so I smiled, and he came towards me “That was a hell of a presentation you guys just gave.”  
“Oh, well, thanks. We did work very hard on the software.”   
“Well you sure did it justice.”   
We talked a bit, and I discovered he was Luke from San Francisco. I mean, I’m usually good with guys, not that I’ve ever had a boyfriend or something before. There was never time for that when I was younger, considering I didn’t even know where I was going to live for some time.  
“Would you, I know you are probably busy this afternoon, but would you like to go try the cupcakes down the street later tonight. I’m sure you’re going out to dinner but maybe before? Say at six?” Luke asked.  
The guys will probably be a bit shaken, I never usually dated or went out when we traveled.  
“Sure, I’m on room 708, come pick me up?” We said our goodbyes and left the shop.

As I got back to the convention room, we carried on with the usual afternoons there, sat and listened to other speakers. We soon made our way up, and I quickly changed my pale pink pantsuit for a navy blue sundress, a thin scarf, and some sandals. The boys were being themselves and watching TV, except for Harry who was pacing on the phone in what looked like an office call, and Louis who was in his laptop, probably working in something for the office as well. Then, there was a knocking at the door and Harry put his hand over the phone’s mouthpiece, “Anybody ordered room service?” the other boys shook their heads and then he opened the door saw Luke and looked at me, eyebrow raised “It’s not room service”.   
“Hey Luke”  
“Hey Luke?”   
“Who’s this guy?” Zayn stood up.   
“Oh right sorry, I made my way to the door, Luke this is Harry, Liam, Niall Zayn, and Louis, guys this is Luke, we’re going to try the cupcakes down the street and I’ll be back soon” I figured it was better to give out all my plan now that I had a chance to talk, because when I looked at their incredulous faces I knew I better get going.   
“Um… right, should we go?” Luke asked me, and so I went and closed the door behind me to all of the boys.  
“I didn’t really think you shared a room with all of them, don’t they give you the benefit of having your own room each?”  
“I… yes they do. I guess we just like it better that way.”  
“Oh. That’s… weird I guess. So are they like what? Your friends?”  
“More like weird brothers and fathers really, Zayn’s my brother”  
“You guys do look alike. Well the eyes, I mean same shape different color.”  
We went on and I had a really pleasant time. When we got back I figured the boys would want to go for dinner. And the moment I stepped into the room, I found Harry sitting on the TV in dark jeans and a button down, “I don’t like you hanging out with that guy” he said, eyes glued to the screen. “You barely know him Harry” “I do, but I don’t like him. Since when do you actually go on the dates people in conventions invite you to?”   
“Well, he was cute.” He turned to face me, eyes wide. “What. You actually thought he was cute? Give me your phone.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I’m going to delete his number” This time I looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re insane really. So what’s with tonight? Why are you dressed up?”  
“Niall wants to go try this restaurant in the fancy mall on the corner” he said, tone bored. “I suggest you change your shoes or something, it’s a tad elegant.”   
And I did just that. Throughout the night, the boys just asked me about the guy twice and we had a really nice dinner, got home changed, said our goodnights and got ready to head home tomorrow. Summer was over and incredibly I had to go back to school, since I was underage and still had my senior year ahead of me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this storyline just came to my mind tonight, and I really couldn't get my mind off of it. So I just began to write it. Let me know what you guys think, more chapters soon!


End file.
